dark_souls_1_daughters_of_ashfandomcom-20200214-history
Rings
Allfather's Ring Effect: Gives 2 attunement slots and increases miracle damage Location: In the Tomb of Giants you have to drop down multiple times. The item is clearly visible near the ladder down to the bonfire before Nito Amber Tearstone Ring Effect: Increases shield stability when health is low. Unsure if it increases damage reduction. Location: Just after the first Capra encounter in a locked room (Burg Latchkey) where Griggs used to be Ashen Ring Story related, Dropped by Jareel. Does nothing? Allows you to fight hidden black knights throughout the world of Lordran. When all black knights are slain it will transform into "Gwynevere's Ring" Known Hidden Black knight locations - (You must have the ring equip to fight them) Upper Undead Asylum (Near where you would find the pyromancer hand) Roof of the front of sen's fortress (Jump down to bottom of the Sen's Fortress, climb up the ladder, hit the wall in front of you and climb up that ladder. The hidden black knight is there.) By the right side along the cliffs from Alvina. Go from the Butterfly direction, reach the cliffs and turn right, do not cross the bridge. Above the Taurus Demon boss fight where the 2 archers usually are in the original version Black Dragon's Ring Effect: The ring increases your damage massively but also sets all defense to 0 besides natural defense (Defense given by levels). Location: Defeat Kalameet Bloodbite Ring Effect: Increases bleed resist Location: In Sen's on a ledge near the first rolling ball track. Drop off to the side near the top of the ball track. Bond to Beyond Effect: ???? Location: Use the Soul of Manu. Examine the statue in Painted World surrounded by spearmen Cold Tearstone Ring Effect: Increases defense when Health is low. Location: Drained New Londo behind a pillar near the large mob that spawns exploding skulls. Just as you drop down running towards Four Kings. Dreaming Dragoncrest Ring Effect: Gives 5 attunement slots but decreases weapon damage massively. Darkmoon Seance Ring Effect: Open the path to Gwyndolin near Gwyn's Altar bonfire Location: Drained New Londo behind an illusory wall. The wall is outside between the two large cathedral buildings on the way to Four Kings. Where a titanite chunk was previously. Darkwood Grain Ring Location: Can be bought from Shiva after joining the forest covenant. Shiva is found in his usual place either in blighttown or the forest. Dusk Crown Ring Effect: Location: In Oolacile near Elizabeth back behind some grave stones Embraced Ring Effect: Increases maximum health/stamina/equip load Location: Kill Lautrec, or complete his invasion with the Black Eye Orb as usual Empyrean Bond Effect: Increases equip load greatly (Havel's Ring) and decreases Lightning resist Location: Kill a butterfly in Crystal Caves. Examine the statue near the Sunlight Alter/Drake bridge Etched Ring Starting gift. Gives you an ability to make pacts with the Gods: * Kremmel, God of Struggle, found in the starting cell. Supposedly speeds up durability reduction by 5 times. (Currently disabled) * Zandroe, God of Greed, found in the first cell on the right. Supposedly makes you lose health over time. * Caitha, Goddess of Tears, found in the first cell on the left. Supposedly makes you gain 5 times less souls. * Nahr Alma, God of Blood, found in the second cell on the left. Supposedly makes you receive double damage. * ???, God of Blood, found at the end of the hall, after killing the sitting hollow. Supposedly forces you to never die, if you die you get stuck in Abyss. Pacts make your play-through harder, supposedly bringing no positive effect. If you make at least one pact and unequip the ring you will be cursed and the pacts will break. If you don't make pacts you can unequip the ring safely. The ring will be destroyed at some point when you visit Undead Asylum. Guess: it is destroyed if you've open The Kiln of the First Flame, while not wearing it. Gwynevere's Ring Effect: Allows you to get help, while fighting "Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight". Location: Get the "Ashen Ring" and kill the four hidden black knights. Hawk Ring Effect: Increases the flight distance of arrows. Can be used to open the artorias crest door in darkroot. Location: Found by killing a giant behind a hidden wall. Enter Sen's and immediately jump down, climb back up the nearby ladder, and hit a hidden wall at the top of the ladder. Climb the ladder behind it and the giant is there. Hornet Ring Effect: Increases critical damage Location: Next to the fake bonfire just after pinwheel inside of a coffin. Very hard to see Leo Ring Effect: Increase counter damage. Can be used to open the artorias crest door in darkroot. Location: Deafeat Ornsein second Lithic Bond Effect: 10% increased health and increased Fire/Magic resist Location: Become cursed. Then examine the statue in the Undead Parish where the Firekeeper soul used to be Mark of Stone Effect: Gives physical defense while decreasing your lightning defense. Location: Given by an ancient dragon when you give it the doll in a dream. You can get there by using the soul of the "Bane of Lordran". Poisonbite Ring Effect: Increases poison resist Location: In the Sluiceworks nex to the bonfire, behind some breakable crates Ring of Ephemera Effect: Increases action speed by 10-20%, reduces max HP by ~90%. Location: Dropped by red version of O&S. Description: Fickle ring sometimes found in the wake of ensouled illusions. Frees its wearer of earthly substance and grants unnatural speed. '' ''The phantoms of phantoms have no place in this world, and ae condemned to undulate through time for all eternity. What monster would knowingly create such a being? Ring of Sacrifice Effect: Prevents losing souls on death Location: Behind the Sluiceworks bonfire on the opposite side of the round chasm Ring of the Sun Princess Effect: Location: Join the covenant with Gwynevere Ring of the Sun's Firstborn Effect: Location: In Undead Asylum near the rolling boulder when you revisit later Ring of Temptation Effect: Boosts souls received from fallen enemies but when you die you do not leave a bloodstain. (Ring does not break on death) Location: Undead Asylum drop down the Asylum Demon and then climb up the ladder Gold Serpent Ring Effect: Increase item discovery Location: Just after Pinwheel on the path back up into Catacombs Serous Bond Effect: Walk freely in water (Rusted Iron Ring) and increases Fire resist a lot (ideal for lava running) Location: Walk around in Ash Lake. Examine the statue behind Frampt in Firelink Silver Serpent Ring Effect: Increases souls gained by 20% Location: In the lava area near Ceaseless Discharge. Easy to see on a ledge as you run down to Demon Ruins. Roll through the lava to the ledge to it's left. Then 30fps jump to the item. Tiny Being's Ring Effect: Increases healing received by ~15%. Judging by the description does something else as well. Wolf Ring Effect: Increases poise Location: In the abyss area in Oolacile behind the hidden wall near the last shortcut elevator. Where sif used to be.